Small steps in the right direction
by ideomania
Summary: My first fic, there really needs to be more for this great series. Daniel/Lindsay sort of . Takes place after the Nick's a "Stud" talk. I wasn't sure what to rate it, so K just to be sure.


I in no way own Freaks and Geeks...etc.

This is my first story, so it may suck...but there NEEDS to be more in this section.

Summary: This is just after Daniel tells Lindsay what a "stud" Nick is and how great it is that they're going out. Anyone else think he was just trying to figure out how much Lindsay liked Nick (for his own selfish reasons)?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay tried to focus on her book, but the words weren't making sense any more. She sighed and glanced over at Daniel, who was very happily scribbling away in his notebook – _like a three year old _she thought snidely. God she was still pissed that he had decided that he needed to grant them his blessing to go out, or whatever...like they needed it. Like she actually liked Nick in that way, well okay so he was cute and funny and everything...that didn't automatically...and okay _she_ kissed him, so maybe there was something. But still, Daniel of ALL people talking to her about it. Of course what she couldn't work out was whether it had all been as innocent as helping out a friend or whether there was some ulterior motive, as there usually was with Daniel. She turned back to her book and decided to wait the period out...at least she could _pretend_ to read right?

Sometime later the bell sounded and she watched as people who had been staring into space for the last 20 minutes (teacher included) suddenly woke up and made a dash for the door. Daniel, never in a hurry to get anywhere – even lunch- gathered his notebook under one arm and got up to leave.

And was stopped by a small hand clinging to his arm, his eyes traced a path from the hand connected to an arm to meet Lindsay's determined gaze. He smirked, "Something I can do for you?" he asked lazily. Neither of them paying much attention as the last of the students left the class.

"Daniel" she begun, letting go of his arm as he stepped closer "I don't know if I like Nick as much as you seem to" she said as she gave him a smirk of her own, "But I do know that you are extremely smart when it comes to people, and I know when your _trying_ to manipulate me".

He narrowed his eyes at her, "So that's what you think I'm trying to do?! You don't think it's possible that I want to help a buddy out? Put in a good word?" he asked heatedly as he continued to stare down at her.

"NO" Lindsay said stepping closer still, "There's _always_ an ulterior motive with you".

After a few minutes realising the futility of keeping his stance Daniel gave up trying to stare her down and gave her a genuine smile that reached his eyes, slinging an arm around her he rested his chin on her head "So,when did you get so smart?".

She rolled her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, "When you weren't looking" she replied glad he was dropping the act. Her stomach growled, ruining the moment.

"Hungry?" he asked trying to keep a straight face.

She avoided his gaze and smirked "I guess...maybe a little". Then her smirk dropped as she realised that meant going to sit with the others. _Sitting with_ _Nick_, the thought made her feel a little sick. She wasn't ready to deal with this right now. Daniel watched her face closely and got an idea.

"You know we could go get a burger or something, because I'm pretty sure its unhealthy to eat here EVERY day the way you do...and maybe you could help me a little with my math homework" he added looking down.

She appraised him, narrowing her eyes "Alright, I guess I could do you a favour...just this once, but no shenanigans . I'm all funned out".

"Hey" he complained managing to look offended "the last time you helped me out you seemed to get a real kick out of it...and I'm sure no-one else has _ever_ made you laugh that much".

She grinned up at him as they made their way to the door, his arm still around her "True".

"Also I want to make it clear that I don't give this treatment to _all_ of Nick's potential girlfriends, so you should be feelin' pretty special right now" he said following her through the doorway into the deserted hall.

She snorted and gave him a shove towards the lockers "Believe me, I feel _SO_ lucky right now".


End file.
